Someone to Save You
by gargz
Summary: Season 5. Lucas does some cleaning and finds a box full of his past. Brucas
1. Chapter 1Someone To Save You

**Title: Someone to Save You**

**Author: gargz**

**Summary: **Season 5. Lucas is cleaning out his closet and finds a box full of his past. Brucas

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM ONE TREE HILL**

**NOTE: " She's not mad, she's just sad that this boy she loves with all her heart just doesn't know her"- Sophia Bush season 3 finale commentary. From Sophia's quote is where this story comes from.**

It was a beautiful spring morning when Lucas woke up alone. Lindsay was out early running errands, he got this all from the note she left him, which also instructed him to start getting rid of the things he didn't need anymore. With the wedding coming up and their new house they wanted to take only what was completely necessary.

Lucas figured the best place to start was his closet. With Lindsay living with him for the past couple of years his closet slowly became full with her stuff, he didn't mind, it just meant a lot of his stuff got moved up into the attic. About an hour later he had a box full of stuff that was ready to be moved. Once up in the attic he started to look around and saw things he hadn't seen in years. One thing that caught his eye was a photo album on top of a box.

He set his box down and went over to the album; he opened it and was instantly drawn to the smiling face of his uncle Keith. The picture was one of his mom and Keith during the only time they had together. He understood why it was up here, it was to hard for his mom to think about Keith but having Lily was a constant reminder, one that she didn't mind so much. As he got further into the book, there were pictures of him and the guys from the river court, him, Haley and Nathan and even pictures of him Brooke and Peyton.

As he went to put the album back he noticed that it was on top of a very familiar box, it was the box of letters Brooke had written him 6 years ago. He opened the box and mentally counted that they were all there, he grabbed it and went back down stairs to his room. He sat with the box on his bed and started to read the first one. He couldn't help but smile and feel sadden by the letters, they were given to him in a time where he knew he wanted Brooke to be the one for him, and he truly believed that.

His thoughts were interrupted by Lindsay, "Hey Luke what you got there?" "Uh these are the letters from Brooke, you know the ones I told you about the ones she wrote me that summer before we got together"

"Oh! Really? Do you mind?" Lindsay asked, she wanted to read one; she always wondered what was inside.

"Yea go ahead," Luke said. Lindsay sat there reading one of the letters she picked up; it was letter 10 that was one of Luke's favorites. He remembers once telling Brooke that the girl in these letters was so open and honest and it was letters like these that really made him believe it.

Once Lindsay finished she sat quietly for a moment before she spoke. "Wow I mean I knew Brooke loved you, and I knew you loved her, I just didn't expect to ever see this side of her, I mean she's open and vulnerable, its so not her" she finished, she was amazed by the emotion that was expressed in this letter.

"I know she was always so beautiful and strong and even vulnerable, its hard to believe that that was Brooke Davis" Luke finished, he was okay with showing Lindsay the letters he just hoped she understood that this was the past that he willingly shared with her.

Lindsay was quite again for some time, she wasn't sure what she felt after reading the letter, but at the same time she had so many questions. They were questions that didn't need to be answered, but she asked anyways.

"You really loved her" it was less of question and more of a statement. Lucas knew there was no point in trying to lie to her about it because he would just be lying to himself. "Yea I did, very much…sometimes it scared me how much I loved her" he finished.

Lindsay didn't think he was going to be this honest, a part of her was scared but another part of her really wanted to know this part of him. "So what happened? You never really went into detail about it. Is it because you were in love with Peyton?" she asked with extreme caution, especially when she brought up Peyton.

Without hesitating he answered her truthfully, "No it wasn't because I loved Peyton. The truth was that day in the school library when Peyton got shot and she kissed me, I kept it from Brooke, I didn't feel it was important to tell her, I knew Peyton thought she was going to die, and maybe she knew she was in love with me, but I wasn't in love with her, my whole world was Brooke. Well when Brooke found out we kissed she kind of freaked out, she was so…so angry and hurt" Lucas paused as he remembered that day " and begging me to let her in, to hold her heart and to love her, and I couldn't see that, all I saw was that I hurt her by kissing Peyton and I didn't realize that it wasn't about that. She kept telling me that though, she told me she wasn't mad…I never knew what she meant" He finished, he had his back to Lindsay he was staring at his open door, the one that used to be red.

They both remand quite for a few minutes. Lindsay had found a picture that was inside the letter she had just read. It was clearly an older picture of him and Brooke. They were facing each other, both laughing, real laughs and Brooke's hand was covering Luke's mouth. She couldn't help but smile, the picture was beautiful and extremely obvious of the love that they shared. Without thinking Lindsay asked what he now thought she meant.

"She said she wasn't mad, and she wasn't, she just realized that the boy she loved didn't know her at all. I didn't figure it out until I started writing my book. I left years ago after I hurt both her and Peyton and I promised her 6 years ago that I was the guy for her and I didn't even realize that she felt like I didn't know her" Lucas said as he turned away from the door and faced Lindsay, he gave her a weak smile.

Lindsay loved Lucas very much, and when she was editing his book it was never lost on her that Lucas loved Brooke very much, that was the silver lining that made it so special. The book was and will always be about the love he had for Peyton but it also symbolizes the love he had for Brooke. With the way he was talking now she realized that he never told Brooke that he figured it out and he finally knew what pushed her away and that he does blame himself for it. She knew Lucas held all of it in and it was obvious the first time they sat down and talked about it. So maybe it was selfish reasons but she knew she had to let Lucas go just for now so he could go find his peace with Brooke, and than after she knew he would come back to her.

"Lucas…I want you to go and see Brooke and tell her that you get it and that you're sorry and that you did love her, because maybe she doesn't need to know, but you need to know that she believes you loved her and she will always be in your heart." Lindsay finished. Lucas was shocked, she was telling him to go see his ex girlfriend and tell her he loved her, he didn't understand. "Lindsay really that's not necessary, it's in the past and I've let it go, I promise you that". Lucas said back.

"Lucas I understand that and I believe you. But as much as this pains me to say Brooke will always have a part of your heart that I can't touch that even Peyton can't touch, and the same goes with Peyton and me. And even though its hard for me to accept, I get it and I know you love me, but I also know that there are two girls that come before me, like there is another guy that comes before you. I've had my closure with him and now you need yours with Brooke, so please go, tell her everything you told me and just allow her to be a best friend, I want this for you Lucas and for us.

Lucas just stood there staring.

**NOTE: From what I've said before, I hate Chad Michael Murray but I love Brucas, so that's what I write. As for the story Lucas is with Lindsay not Peyton, and even though im not a huge fan of Lindsay I believe her and Lucas are more right for each other than Peyton. I am not a Leyton fan at all. My problem is I cant see how there going to get rid of Lindsay and make it okay for him and Peyton.**

**Okay so I am going to make this a multi-chapter story I don't know how many, probably just this one and one more. **


	2. Chapter 2Whatever It Takes

**Title: What Ever It Takes**

**Author: gargz**

**Summary: Chapter 2-** Lucas and Brooke finally talk.

_A strangled smile fell from your face_

_It kills me that I hurt you this way_

_The worst part is that I didn't even know_

_Now there's a million reasons for you to go_

_But if you can find a reason to stay_

Lucas smiled at the irony of the words coming out of his stereo; it was Lifehouse's What Ever It Takes. He was still cleaning his room, Lindsay had left again, and she had to meet Haley to go over some wedding stuff. As she left she insisted that he go and talk to Brooke. He steadily declined; the truth was he didn't want to open up old wombs, especially for Brooke's sake. He knew she was seeing Owen and he was really happy for her. In more ways than one Owen was the complete opposite of who he was and it was something he found comforting but at the same time sad.

_I'll do whatever it takes_

_To turn this around_

_I know what's at stake_

_I know that I've let you down_

_And if you give me a chance_

_Believe that I can change_

_I'll keep us together whatever it takes _

He continued to work on cleaning up his room all the while humming along to the beat of the song, it was catchy, and a clearing of someone's throat as well as a soft chuckle interrupted him. It was the chuckle that made him stops in his tracks; the laugh belonged to Brooke Davis. His heart was racing he didn't understand why she was here.

"Hey Brooke what are you doing here?" Lucas asked with a nervous smile. "Hey Luke I'm here because I have some questions for Lindsay about her wedding dress, I tried calling her cell but know one's picked so I figured I'd come by and see if she was home" Brooke finished.

"No she's out with Haley doing wedding stuff, she left me here to clean as you can see by the mess" Lucas said with his arms spread indicating to all the boxes laying on the floor.

Brooke let out another small chuckle "Ah yes I can tell" she said as she looked around the room. Her eyes landing on Lucas' bed where she saw the letters.

"Oh my god, my letters, I can't believe you still have these. I thought you'd thrown them away years ago especially after you and Peyton started dating" Brooke said in amazement. Seeing the letters again brought up so many emotions, ones she thought she'd put behind her.

"Are you kidding Brooke, I could never through away those letters, they mean so much to me" Lucas said his voice low. Right at that moment the song cued back into his ears, the words that poured out effectively stopped both their hearts for a split second.

_She said "If we're gonna make this work_

_You gotta let me inside even though it hurts_

_Don't hide the broken parts that I need to see"_

_She said "Like it or not it's the way it's gotta be_

_You gotta love yourself if you can ever love me"_

"Does Lindsay know about these Luke?" Brooke asked her voice one of panic, she really hoped she didn't. She knew Lindsay knew about her and Lucas' past but she didn't want her to think that there was something else going on. Thinking about it made her, mad, she didn't understand why Lucas kept these letters when they hadn't been together for years now.

"Luke what are you thinking keeping these letters, did you want Lindsay to find them? I mean come on Luke it was hard enough to convince her that you don't love Peyton anymore, do you really think it was smart to make her question your love again. I cant believe this" Brooke finished she was fuming she couldn't believe how careless he could be sometimes.

"Brooke, Brooke calm down its ok. Lindsay knows about the letters, I told her about them when we first started dating. She understands that they are part of my past and part of who I am," Lucas said hurriedly trying to calm Brooke down. "Look Brooke I know how personal it was for you to write them and I know how much they mean to me. Today is the first day I've read or seen them since we broke up and this is also the first time Lindsay's ever seen them" he finished calmly.

"Okay…I'm sorry it's just the girl in these letters isn't the same person I am now, I just want her to know that" Brooke answered back her eyes still on the letters.

"Well if it helps some she told me she understood how I fell in love with you. She was amazed at the girl in these letters, just like I was all those years ago" Lucas said.

"What! You let her read the letters? Lucas you had no right these are personal and were only meant for you. You know how I felt when you would quote them and now you're showing the person you're about to spend the rest of your life with…I don't believe this" once again Brooke was fuming.

"Listen Brooke after everything we went through as a couple, twice I promised my self that when I found the right person I would be completely honest with them, about everything including the people in my past, especially the people that I loved. Look she only read one and she wanted me to find you and talk to you about it". Lucas said.

_I'll do whatever it takes_

_To turn this around_

_I know what's at stake_

_I know that I've let you down_

_And if you give me a chance_

_And give me a break_

_I'll keep us together, I know you deserve much better_

"I'm sorry…again its just its so personal and kind of embarrassing" she finished. "Why Brooke, I loved the girl in those letters so much" Lucas said softly.

"Yea…loved being the key word," she said more to herself. Over the years she had learnt to let go of what Lucas did to her. It didn't mean that she still didn't think about, and that when she did, it didn't mean it didn't hurt, she just learnt that over the years he never got it and she was okay with it. Before Lucas had a chance to comment she asked another question. "What did Lindsay want you to come talk to me about anyways?

"Umm well when she finished reading the letter she asked what happened between us, you know when did things fall apart. And I told her it was at Nathan and Haley's wedding." He told her softly.

"Yea that sounds about right" Brooke said back apart of her was disappointed Lucas still didn't get it, the wedding wasn't the end for them, it was just the moment that Brooke realized she couldn't keep fighting to hold onto him when he wasn't willing to hold her back. She didn't want to get into it and figured it was about time she left.

"Well Luke it's been interesting to say the least, but I better gets back to the store. Tell Lindsay I came by and tell her to call me." She said as she got up and made her way to the door.

Lucas knew that if he didn't say something now he never would. He owed it to Brooke to tell her that he did know who she was. So before she made it out the door his voice weak but strong enough that it stopped her from walking out the door.

"I'm sorry…. I am so sorry Brooke, for what I did to you twice. It took me a year to figure out what happened between us. It became clearer the more I wrote my book. And I get it now and I am so sorry that I ever made you question us." Lucas said sorrowfully.

_But remember the time I told you the way that I felt_

_That I'd be lost without you and never find myself_

_Let's hold onto each other above everything else_

_Start over, start over_

"What…what do you mean made you question?" the convictions in Lucas' voice sent shivers down her spine she wasn't sure where he was going.

"The day of Nathan and Haley's wedding when we were fighting in the back room when I told you about me and Peyton and I asked you not to be mad, and that I loved you and you told me you weren't mad and I didn't believe you because you were crying and you were yelling. It was a year later on the anniversary of Nathan and Haley's wedding that I was writing the chapter in my book about that day that realized you were holding onto me and I was refusing to let you in, but the hardest part for me was realizing that you weren't mad, you were sad because the boy who claimed to love you didn't know who you were" Lucas paused before continuing, his emotions getting the best of him, "and the hardest part for me was ever making you feel like you weren't needed or loved and that I never knew who you were. Believe me Brooke I know exactly who you are, the person you were and still are, is the same person I feel in love with 6 years ago, and I believe that that person never left, she's still there and she's still that girl that kinks her eyebrow when she's trying to be cute and who quotes Kamoe. When I wrote 'Brooke Davis is going to change the world some day and I'm not sure she even knows it' was the day I figured out exactly who you are, you're a hell of a woman Brooke Davis and the world doesn't stand a chance" when Lucas had finished he looked over at Brooke and saw tears streaming down her face.

He also saw the understanding, the lightness and love that she was letting go and taken in from what he had just said. She was so happy that he finally understood what she meant. He made his way over to her and pulled her into a tight hug as she sobbed on his chest, her heart wrenching sobs were enough to break him down also, his tears fell from his cheeks and landed on the top of her head.

And that's how she found them five minutes later, wrapped in each other's arms, as friends and once as lovers. She understood what it meant for him to be able to give one of the most important people he'd ever met in his life a chance to feel that her first love did know who she was and that he did love her.

_I'll do whatever it takes_

_To turn this around_

_I know what's at stake_

_I know I've let you down_

_And if you give me a chance_

_and believe that I can change_

_I'll keep us together whatever it takes_

Lindsay made the final grammar corrections then put her pen down and closed the book. That was months ago that this moment happened, without it being written she remembers Lucas' face as he hugged and cried with his old lover and cant help but feel happy that Brooke finally got the closure she deserved. There was a love there that Lindsay understood she couldn't touch and that was okay.

**NOTE: I am pretty pleased with this final chapter but I wish I could've got the emotion right for Brooke and Sophia's sake. I hope you enjoy that's it for this story. Its all bout the Brucas even when they cant be together.**


End file.
